Pancreatitis is generally considered as a disease of the pancreas caused by the digestion of trypsin itself. Based on the course of the disease, pancreatitis can be divided into acute pancreatitis (AP) and chronic pancreatitis (CP). The annual occurrence of pancreatitis is reported to be 13-45/100,000, and the occurrence of acute pancreatitis has been increasing over the past 30 years.
Acute pancreatitis is a disease of multiple organ dysfunction involving a variety of factors. Its typical symptoms include severe and persistent upper abdominal pain, which usually radiates to the back and ribs, and is often accompanied by vomiting, abdominal distention, fever, increased heart rate, increased white blood cell count, elevated blood or urinary amylase levels. Interstitial edema and fat necrosis to macroscopic pancreatic parenchyma or peripancreatic necrosis and hemorrhage can be seen from microscopic observation. The causes and pathogenesis of acute pancreatitis vary, and various etiologies and mechanisms may interact, leading to poor clinical prognosis.
At present, the existing treatment methods are limited to supportive and conservative treatments including pain relief, fluid replacement to maintain water and electrolyte balance, nutritional support, infection prevention and prevention of complications. There is no drug proven to have significant efficacy in curing acute pancreatitis.
Therefore, it is still necessary to develop new drugs and methods that can effectively treat acute pancreatitis.